


Uninhibited chats

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Observing Tim's little team makes Jason realize Kon-El has a few surprises
Kudos: 10





	Uninhibited chats

Jason didn’t know why he had tagged along with the merry band of superheroes but as he sat with them in the club partying the victory he couldn’t help but wonder why the hell he just didn’t leave. He had not wanted to fight with them to begin with.

His titans chapter had been over a long time ago and he had no clue why he kept drawing all that shit out. It was annoying as hell to run into people that used to know him. People that had their solutions and advice to give him. People who couldn’t accept him as he was.

But fuck them. He was actually happy somewhat. It wasn’t the life he had thought he would have had as a kid but who actually got to have that? Because Jason would love to talk to whoever got that life.

He knocked back a drink as he watched the others. There were so many kids these days and they were so full of it. Riding high off every victory and head pat from the bigger league. It was actually kind of sad. These kids wanted to be the heroes. They wanted the flash and they needed to earn it.

Jason’s days for that were done too. he had moved from that into what needs to be done territory. He and almost every single person who breathed in Gotham for too long. You could tell by those who had such bright smiles what kind of city they had to operate in. He actually envied them.

Self-medicating was a thing and it didn’t just belong to Gotham. Everyone had their story. Their pain and their struggles. Everyone had their demons and things they would never unsee. It couldn’t be rescuing cats and taking lost kids home everyday. Sometimes it was arriving at a robbery too late. Finding a body or worse. That was the life of a hero for real.

He actually envied those that got to keep those bright outlooks and smiled before the lord knew he had gotten tired of that long before.

Jason refilled his glass before he gaze moved to the next booth. He wasn’t too certain what was going on with Tim’s Titans but he had noticed the shift in friendships or seatings right away. He didn’t want to poke it with a stick or anything but had Superboy always been so distant and alone?

He sat in the booth with no problems and he was letting civilians get a good touch or laugh in. he was being social and flashing his wide grin and even listening to those that wanted to talk to him. Social but at the same time it was like he radiated a ‘don’t go too far’ aura. It was interesting.

“What got a girlfriend?” It was a miracle that Jason could hear the girl at all. He tilted his head towards Kon-El’s booth and drank slowly from his glass.

“Nah.” Kon-El laughed as he tilted his head back. “Boyfriend.” He flashed the girl a smile before he gently nudged her from leaning forward. “He’s possessive as hell.”

Boyfriend? Tim? Jason knew he was out the gossip loop. Mostly because he didn’t care but he couldn’t remember any gossip going around about Kon-El dating. He had known about Wondergirl. Hard to miss with the longing looks and everything. He had a boyfriend?

Nice. He certainly was attractive enough that he could pull anyone that he wanted. Jason watched the girl laugh before she leaned into Kon-El. He couldn’t hear what she was saying now but whatever she said made Kon-El laugh before he whispered something back in her ear.

“You’re lying!” Her laugh spread out before she looked around. “No way!”

“Need proof?” Kon-El laughed before he glanced around. “Well why not.”

X

“I wouldn’t cheat on that either!” Was tossed at Kon-El as they finally got to leave. Tim had offered to fly Jason back and he was thankful. So very thankful that he could say goodbye to all of them and go to his bed or something.

“What’s that about?” Impulse had been missing half the night but now here he was all flushed and bright eyed. Jason hoped the kid hadn’t snuck any alcohol. He might try to make Tim drink from time to time but that was different. They were soldiers out there and they were prepared for that shit.

“She came onto me.” Kon-El slid his shades back on as they left. “Turned her down and she asked why so I told her I had a guy. She was all “He must have some good dick” So I decided to show her that yeah he really does.”

“Oh my god.” Tim groaned. “You can’t be serious.”

“She didn’t believe me at first.” Kon-El laughed. “I told her how big and she said I was lying so I asked him if I could prove the point and…” He waved his hand. “She gets it now.”

“You’re just free aren’t you.” Jason laughed. That drew Kon-El’s attention to him. “You’re crazy that’s what man.”

“Yeah I guess.” Kon-El shrugged. “But I do have a boyfriend and he really is possessive. He’s already upset over the things that get printed. I really can’t help if someone I rescue has a crush on me.” He pointed out dryly. “What I can do though is make sure that he doesn’t have a reason to be jealous. Don’t need to come into the Tower all mauled up.”

“Or limping.” Impulse sped ahead before he walked backwards his gaze on Kon-El’s face. “Don’t forget that time you came in limping.”

“That was for a whole different reason.” Kon-El laughed. “That was for being reckless Impulse. The point still remains. Why would I even bother when I have…” He made a gesture.

“Warrior prince lots of sausage?” Impulse offered with a laugh. “He has you bewitched Kon! That’s totally not crash!”

“Well I missed going out.” Tim mused as Kon-El pretended to muzzle his friend. “But that was really unnecessary. We could have ordered pizza at the mountain and just went home.”

“They are new. This sort of thing will wear off for them fast. Just wait and see.” Kon-El sighed before he checked his watch. “At least there were no scandals or incidents. Having everyone together is just an incident waiting to happen. I’m glad we can all go home without having to worry for the worst.”

“Speak for yourself.” Tim hissed as the ship opened for them. They trooped inside before Tim took the pilot seat. “Until I hear back from mentors and guardians I can’t relax a bit! You already know those idiots were trying to sneak drinks. It just takes one-“ Tim groaned. “We have it so hard.”

“Nah.” Impulse patted Tim on the shoulder. “You’re one the leaders. You have it so hard.” He snickered before he fell into the seat next to Jason. “Let’s get going.”


End file.
